Murderers Can Love?
by Metal-Baby-45983
Summary: Meet Clarissa Howell. She's the only pure female Furion left and she is commanded by a certain air elemental Aereon to go after the only pure Furion male left. You guessed it, Riddick. She has a plan to seduce him, but in the end it goes wrong. Will o
1. Mysterious Message

_**Author's note: **I do not own the Pitch Black/The Chronicles of Riddick nor do I own their characters._

_I do however own my own character featured in this story named Clarissa Howell…a bit of background information…Twenty One year old Clarissa has escaped every prison she's ever been put in. But now she's sick of either being a caged animal or running for her life all the time. So she decides to start catching the bad guys herself. That's right she turned Merc. So when a mysterious woman commands her to go after the Necromonger Lord Marshall, she doesn't hesitate. But what happens when her plan goes wrong as soon as her silver liquid eyes look into his equally silver ones? Catastrophe may find our girl in a heap of trouble…or maybe in a web of bliss. _

**MURDERERS CAN LOVE?**

**"Fucking Damn It JOHNSON!" **A wild eyed, red haired hellcat of a woman screeched. Johnson swore that he saw his life flash before his eyes as if he was seconds away from dying. She did have a legit reason for yelling at him though…he'd let a rapist get away because of a stupid miscalculation. **"Do I have to do every fucking thing myself?" **She screeched even louder _(if that's possible) _Johnson was debating whether he should shoot himself or let her do it. She'd feel better if she riddled him with bullet holes than if he ended his life quickly. Surprisingly though, she didn't make a move towards him. It puzzled him.

**"Aren't you going to kill me Clarissa?"** Johnson bravely asked. He hoped she'd do it quickly instead of fucking with his mind and surprising him with it.

**"I need you alive Johnson. I won't be killing you just yet…but screw up like that again and I might accidentally pull the trigger." **Clarissa Howell was no frail woman. She'd seen death in her life and had caused it more then fifty times. To tell you the truth she had lost count how many people she'd killed. She'd been raped many times in her life but instead of making her a nervous wreck, it made her stronger emotionally and physically. The last guy that had tried to rape her ended up swallowing his own balls…literally. No she wasn't a frail women…she was a hardened criminal. Wearily she glanced at Johnson and smiled at his focus. A death threat could really bring out the best in people.

**"Captain?" **A male voice called from the back of the ship.

**"Yes Nathaniel?" **She responded in an annoyed voice. The little shit always found some way to bug her.

**"You have a call coming through. I think you need to see this. I can't even see the person who's talking, if there is anybody talking at all. It's so faint." **Clarissa rolled her eyes but decided to humor him. She walked to the back and glanced at the video screen. There was somebody there all right. Clarissa slowly removed the goggles she'd been wearing and focused her silver eyes on the screen. A woman clear as day came into view.

**"Hello Clarissa." **The woman softly said. Clarissa's keen hearing picked it up easily. The woman's voice reminded Clarissa of her mother. **"I've been trying to find you for a long time."**

**"Why?" **She said to the screen and Nathaniel and Johnson looked at her weird.

**"Tell your idiot crew to let you have some peace while I relay this message. Their looks are driving me crazy." **The woman said surprisingly calm. Clarissa turned to them pointed a stun gun at Nathaniel, shot him with it and watched him collapse into a deep sleep. Then she shot Johnson. The woman laughed.

**"They won't be giving us any trouble now. Tell me, how did you know that I could see and hear you in this form of a message." **Clarissa asked. Not many people knew that her eyes were shined.

**"Because, I know all about you. Please don't be upset. I'm an air elemental I can know these things without having to ask." **The woman replied.

**"What's your name?" **

**"My name is Aereon." **The woman replied. Clarissa wondered why that name sounded familiar.

**"Why does your name sound so familiar?" **Clarissa asked bluntly.

**"Because dear child, I watched over you when you were a babe. You once knew me as your mother do you remember? You are the savior to a forgotten race Clarissa. I need your help." **The information given by the lady bewildered her.

**"Why should I help you? You left me when I was only six. Why do you think I'd help someone I've hated for years." **Clarissa spat. She felt a little shame at what she said but she ignored it.

**"I had no choice child. You weren't my real baby, I was assigned to watch over you and care for you as if you were my own. I loved you as if you were my own too. But then I was assigned to watch, but not interact with another child. Richard B. Riddick. He is the only male survivor of the Furions, your birth race. You are the only female. Just a short time ago there had been two Furion females. The other was killed in front of his eyes, but she wasn't pure like you or him. There are other males. But they are not pure…but if the race was again to be filled with purebloods…well then maybe the pure and the half breeds could interact and produce sound offspring. That is why I need your help child. You need to find him for me and try to become his mate. If you do not, you will die. Trust me on this…you two were meant for each other." **The woman paused to take a breath. **"Your ship will be controlled by an outside force and will direct you to the Necromonger ship."**

**"WHAT? They'll kill me if I go there!" **Clarissa was no fool. The Necromonger's were cruel and if they couldn't convert you, they'd kill you.

**"No they won't, Riddick wouldn't allow it." **

**"How am I to know that I am really this race that you speak of." **

**"You'll know tonight when you have the dream." **Aereon said and then the screen went completely blank.


	2. Confrontation Pt 1

_**Author's note: **I do NOT own Pitch Black/The Chronicles of Riddick nor do I own their characters._

_IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE FIRST CHAPTER GO BACK BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE EXPLAINING…I JUST WANT TO TYPE THE STORY._

**Murderers Can Love? **

Chapter Two

Clarissa sighed and went back to her captain's chair and sat down with a thump. Behind her, her crew began to wake up. She rolled her silver eyes as the grunted and groaned at the pain they were feeling.

**"Pussies." **She grumbled as she fit her dark goggles onto her head so the light wouldn't bother her anymore. Johnson came to sit by her as her right command.

**"What did that person want?" **He asked wearily. She was ready to snap at him but decided to give him a break. She couldn't stand being ruthless all the time. _(You see unlike Riddick, Clarissa craves the human race…she has to have human companions or she begins to get very edgy) _

**"She wants me to help replenish a forgotten race." **She rubbed her temples as the ship suddenly jolted.

**_SYSTEM OVERRIDE SYSTEM OVERRIDE_**

The computer blared as the ship veered off in another direction. Johnson began to get up to try to get away from the strange force that held them but Clarissa motioned for him to sit down.

**"Computer, how long until we get to the Necromonger Ship?"** Clarissa asked.

**_APPROXIMATLEY FIFTEEN HOURS CAPTAIN_**

"**Initiate Cryo Sleep." **Clarissa ordered. Tubes connected themselves into their arms and a slight scream told Clarissa that Nathaniel was injected too…the man hated the cryo tubes. Soon, her body became numb and then her eyes closed.

Enter Dream World

Clarissa walked through decayed hallways in search of something, of someone. A sweet musical voice called her name as she walked. The need to find this thing became stronger and stronger as she continued until it forced her to run. She ran and she ran until a voice rang out.

"**HALT!"** It was feminine. Clarissa turned to see a beautiful dark woman emerge from the shadows.

"**Who are you?" **Clarissa tried to say but the words died on her lips.

"**Hush now child. You mustn't speak. It's time you learned about your birth race." **The woman walked a little way towards her and Clarissa felt her heart catch in her throat. **"My name is of no importance, but you must know about your race. Long ago…the old Lord Marshall of the Necromongers killed many of our people. Women, children and men alike. The Furions were a proud race, strong warriors and survivors. The proof is running through your blood Clarissa. You are the only remaining pure female Furion. That is great importance to the situation. You must find Richard B. Riddick. Become his mate. Birth new pure Furions. We must save our race Clarissa. Will you do it?" **Clarissa nodded her head and the woman smiled. The woman's hand began to glow and she began to step forward. The woman's hand contacted Clarissa's chest and a burning sensation developed. **"Save us." **The woman urged and then Clarissa began to shake.

"**CLARISSA WAKE THE FUCK UP!" **Johnson screamed at his captain. Her eyes fluttered open and she put a hand threateningly to his throat. As she clamped down, her chest began to burn. She glanced down at her jacket and let Johnson go. She slowly unzipped the garment and checked the right side of her chest. A hand print glowed through her skin. She sucked in air. The burning sensation had been real.

"**What's the matter Johnson?" **She asked the still gasping man on the floor.

"**We…are…cl…close…to …the…nec…ro…monger…ship." **He writhed a little. **"Only ten…ten…minutes…le…left." **He managed to say.

"**Good…go wake Nathaniel. We'll make him board the ship first."** Clarissa said evilly as Johnson stood up and walked to the back.

Ten Minutes Later

The ship make a squeaking sound as it boarded the Necromonger ship. Gray colors surrounded them. _'Who could live in such a grim place'_ Clarissa thought to herself. Guards surrounded the opening of their ship as Nathaniel led the way down the platform. Nathaniel was hit with a stun gun for proceeding down the plank too fast. Clarissa giggled.

"**What business do you have here on MY ship?" **A deep voice growled in her direction. Defiance immediately rose in her.

"**I have business with Riddick…what business is that to you?" **She snarled.

"**You're not a merc are you? You smell like one." **The voice continued. She could quite figure out where it was coming from.

"**So I am, what's it to you?" **She growled back.

"**Lights off!" **The voice growled and then there was utter blackness. _'What a loser for thinking he could take advantage of me in the dark.' _She thought as she pulled off her goggles and immediately grabbed a shiv. She watched as the silver outlined man came towards her. His eyes shined defiantly. _'Shit his eyes are shined too.' _She thankfully could mask her shine with a special type of liquid. She decided to act helpless.

"**Fuck where are you?" **She cried pitifully. It disgusted her to say that. He grinned in the dark and she could see it plain as day. He lunged at her and she easily sidestepped him. She knew she wasn't as strong as him but she'd do her best to kill him. She could hear his confusion with her keen ears. She could smell anger in him, he kept it suppressed it with great intensity. That was the sign of a good fighter. You should never fight angry…you'll always lose. He was confused even though he hated to admit it. This bitch had just sounded so scared and now she was side stepping him as if she could see him. It perplexed him because he couldn't see a shine in her eyes. _'Oh fuck am I stupid. How come I didn't realize it before' _He thought as he moved like a cat around her. He realized that she had that special liquid that masked her eye shine. He lunged for her again, this time anticipating her move.


	3. Confrontation Pt 2

_**Author's Note: **I do NOT own Pitch Black/The Chronicles of Riddick nor do I own their characters._

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH REBELWILLA FOR REVIEWING AND ADDING ME TO YOUR ALERT. IT MADE ME MORE CONFIDENT IN THE STORY.**_

_**THANK YOU TO THE OTHERS WHO READ MY STORY**_

IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON…GO TO THE FIRST CHAPTER AND READ IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH.

**Murderers Can Love?**

Chapter Three

Clarissa's blood surged through her body as she felt his body rush by her. Again she'd sidestepped him but this time she cut his side with her shiv. Not enough to hurt him fatally, just enough to rile him up. She loved a good fight. It made her feel…well invincible. She knew he'd be angry that he'd missed her again and her knowledge was confirmed when he growled deep in his throat. There was an animal inside him she knew that would do anything to get what it wanted. She had the same beast inside of her. Since she was so caught up in her thoughts about this strange man, he took the opening and placed a shiv at her throat. He grunted when he realized that she had done the same thing. Breathing heavily, neither broke away.

**"Lights 50" **He growled. The lights flashed on and they stared into each others silver eyes. **"Now where can I get eyes like that?" **He said in a deep but soft voice.

**"You gotta kill a lot of people."**

**"I've done that, a lot of that." **

**"Then you have to get sent to a slam and pay a doctor 20 menthol cools to do a shine job on your eyes." **Clarissa spat into his face. **"But then again, you know about that already."**

**"Yea…but it's still fun to ask." **He purred. His masculine smell entered her nostrils and she felt her heart flutter. He took her shiv with his other hand and lowered his from her throat. **"So, what business do you have with me?" **She just stared at him stupidly.

**"You're Riddick?" **

**"One and the same. Answer my question." **She started to move her hands to his chest and she moved the shirt away from the right half of it. There was a glowing hand print. Riddick growled wondering why she suddenly knew that that was there. She then put her hands to her own chest and moved the fabric enough to show him her glowing hand print. His eyes betrayed his stone face. He looked intrigued. **"Who are you and what are you?" **

**"My name is Clarissa Howell. I am the last female Furion." **She said suddenly feeling superior.

"**What's that got to do with me." **

**"I have been asked to help replenish the Furion race…as your mate." **She said quickly but confidently. Her boldness baffled him. Did she honestly believe that he'd be her mate after losing Jack? He'd be damned if he let a woman get that close to him again.


	4. The Beginning

_**Author's note: **I do NOT own Pitch Black/The Chronicles of Riddick nor do I own their characters._

_THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND FOR READING. I APPRECIATE ALL THE KIND WORDS AND HOW MANY PEOPLE THINK MY STORY IS INTERESTING. IT GIVES ME GREAT CONFIDENCE._

_A SHOUT OUT TO **REBELWILLA** AND **BLUEEYEDGUNSLINGER **AND **LADY KNIGHT 19**!_

_IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON THEN READ THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY HATE SUMMARIES._

**Murderers Can Love?**

Chapter Four

Voices whispered around the man and woman. Clarissa felt like she'd said something that was dangerous to say. There was a vein on his neck that seemed to pulsing and his eyes showed his anger. She didn't show any fear though…fear was weakness and weakness could get her killed…or worse. She watched him trying to judge his expression more but he had one his stone mask. He turned away from her and began to walk towards a door.

**"Put the prisoners in a cell downstairs. Make sure they are comfortable. The girl is going with me."** Startled by his command she hesitated. One glare from him told her to follow or else. She quickly caught up to him and walked abreast with him (beside him) and with her defiant move she angered him. He tried to quicken the pace a little and became frustrated when she still walked smoothly beside him. **"You obviously do not know the customs woman, or you'd stand behind me." **

**"I do not walk behind any man like his bitch on a leash."** Her eyes burned with anger. He couldn't help but think of how much she reminded him of Jack. Her smart ass temper would be greatly appreciated by him. He loved to have verbal wars. '_You've gone soft.' _ The inner beast inside of him growled. _'Quite." _ His thoughts growled back. He would not let that animal control him. Her smell drifted through the air and when it reached Riddick, he stiffened. The beast perked up it's ears at the smell. _'She is one of us.' _ The beast cooed almost as if singing a lullaby. _'She smells like an animal in heat.' _Riddick just ignored it and kept walking. It was going to be hard for him to restrain himself if she continued to smell like that. Riddick looked up and noticed Vaako was coming towards him.

**"Lord Marshall?" **Vaako called somewhat hesitantly. Everyone knew that Riddick had a horrible temper.

**"What is it Vaako?" **

**"I'm sorry Sir but Aereon requested your presence." **Vaako said bowing to Riddick and Clarissa. Clarissa felt weird to be considered someone important enough to be bowed at.

**"That's where we're headed." **Riddick replied coldly.


	5. Surprise Surprise

_**Author's Note: **I do NOT own Pitch Black/The Chronicles of Riddick. Nor do I own their characters._

**_A SHOUT OUT TO REBELWILLA, BLUEEYEDGUNSLINGER, AND WANNANANAUTHOR_**

IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON THEN START FROM CHAPTER ONE!

**Murderers Can Love?**

Chapter Five

Clarissa walked silently beside him as they went down hallways and through miscellaneous doors. She didn't know where they were going, the only thing she did know was that Aereon was about to get quite a yelling at. She noticed that Riddick would growl from time to time and it made her think of an aggressive dog. It felt to her that she could almost sense his thoughts. She could tell that he was interested in her. She could smell his arousal…it was faint but she could still sense it. Unknown to her, he was smelling hers too.

**"When did Aereon contact you?" **Riddick snarled at her. He was getting frustrated with the beast…it was demanding that he fuck her.

**"About twenty hours ago." **As she said this she realized that she was more tired then she had thought. She tried to hide her yawn but to no avail. Riddick glanced in her direction and she detected compassion in his eyes. Too quickly it was gone. _'Riddick…why won't you just accept me and love me?' _The thought came out of no where and Clarissa panicked. _'Why the hell do I care if he loves me? I just need to replenish our lost race.' _She questioned herself. She was so deep in her thoughts that she can into a door.

**"Well I was going to knock, but you crashing into it will do." **Riddick smirked. She rubbed her head and nodded. He pushed open the door and a gust if wind blew out at them. She saw Riddick's muscles tighten and his back was as stiff as a board. He obviously wasn't comfortable with the wind and she couldn't for the strangest reason think of why. As she walked in Aereon warmly greeted her. When the seemingly frail woman finished hugging her, Clarissa could actually take in her features. She was wise and old but still had the agility of a youth. Clarissa appreciated that immediately.

**"My, my, my Clarissa your eyes are as beautiful as Riddick's." **Aereon cooed. Clarissa was soothed by her voice. **"How has your stay been so far?" **

**"It'd of been fine if this big brute hadn't tried to kill me right off the bat." **Clarissa sneered in the direction of Riddick. _(If you think about it they both act like immature kids sometimes) _He just rolled his silver eyes at him.

**"Don't worry about it dear, he wouldn't kill you if his life depended on it." **Riddick became furious at her.

**"WHAT IS IT WIND WOMAN? YOU DON'T THINK I CAN KILL A MERC? I HAVE BEFORE AND SHE'S NO FUCKING DIFFERENT!" **He snarled at her with great intensity. She never flinched though Clarissa almost did. Sudden outbursts annoyed her keen ears.

**"You won't kill her. Go on try." **Clarissa stared stupidly at Aereon. Was this woman seriously gambling with her life? She saw Riddick get up with a shiv and aim it at her throat. Before he could shove it in…he hesitated and dropped it. Snarling he sat down. **"Now that we're done being childish. I suspect that you have questions." **

**"Fucking damn right I do." **Riddick growled. _(he does that a lot lol) _**"Why the hell is she here?" **He said pointing in Clarissa's direction.

**"She's here to replenish your race." **Aereon simply stated. That wasn't the answer Riddick wanted.

**"Do you honestly think I'll let someone get close to me after Jack died?" **He bellowed.

**"Yes I believe you can…you are strong enough to over come your emotions over Jack and to love again." **These words quieted him. **"I suspect we'll leave Riddick to think. How about we get you into the bathing pool Clarissa?" **Clarissa nodded eagerly. The hot water of a bathing pool was exactly what she wanted. Aereon gracefully proceeded out of the door and down the dark corridors. Clarissa followed and noticed that the whole Necromonger ship was full of dark dank places. _'Not even an ounce of color on the walls.' _She sighed to herself. Though she could only see a purple-silver color out of her eyes…she had another ability. She could change her eyes back into her human ones and see in color. Though she preferred to use her shined ones…seeing color through her green eyes didn't hurt. As they rounded the corner of a corridor, Aereon opened the door to the bathing pool. **"You should be undisturbed while you are bathing. Take as long as you'd like and wash up good." **Clarissa nodded as she stepped into the warm room that held the pool. She giggled with glee at the rich color in the room. _'Finally…some familiarity' _She thought. Aereon left the room closing the door behind her and Clarissa quickly shed her clothes. She dived into the pool and her skin tingled at the feeling of the hot water. She was in heaven. Suddenly the door opened and a tall figure filled the doorway.


	6. Fantasy

_**Author's note: **I do NOT own Pitch Black/The Chronicles of Riddick. Nor do I own their characters._

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED.

_IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON…WELL THEN START FROM CHAPTER ONE DUH! LOL._

**WARNING TO READERS…SEXUAL CONTENT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SEXUAL STORIES THEN WHY ARE YOU READING MATURE ONES?**

**Murderers Can Love?**

Chapter Six

Startled by the intrusion, Clarissa tried to sink down in the pool to hide her body. Riddick walked towards the water and dived in fully clothed. Worried about what he wanted to do, she plastered herself against the side of the pool as much as she could. He swam to her and pressed his body against hers and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Not knowing what to do, she let her inner beast control her. It made her body respond to his kiss and her hands ran over his bald head. His muscular arms encircled her body and he held her to him. He kissed down her neck and to her breast. Her tanned skin shivered as her body was being ravished. His tongue grazed a nipple. Then just as her juices began to flow…he disappeared. She glanced around nervously. How could someone just disappear like that? Then she realized that Aereon was standing inside the doorway.

**"What the fuck was that all about?" **Clarissa seethed. Her heart was pounding from the erotic encounter she'd just had.

**"That was a premonition of what you could have if you can get him to love you. It isn't hard my girl…he's an easy nut to crack." **The white haired woman replied softly. As suddenly as the vision had appeared and disappeared, Aereon vanished. _'Fat chance of getting that scene out of my fucking mind.' _She groaned. She quickly ran the washcloth she had over her body. She couldn't help but linger on the nipple the "make believe" Riddick had licked. Her body trembled in it's arousal. It would be pointless in trying to get through the day in her present state so when she washed lower down her body, her fingers delved into her red moist curls and onto her most guarded treasure. Her finger flicked across her clit and she moaned. It was full of emotion and want. Her fingers went further down until she hit her wet opening. She took away her hand and pulled herself onto the side of the pool so that she wouldn't get weak in the knees and fall over in the water. She stretched her body out and then opened her legs for her own access. Her fingers hungrily plunged into her moist opening. She quickly shoved them in and out. She whimpered in pleasure. She had no idea that silver eyes were watching her.

Riddick watched the screen as the cinnamon haired woman writhed in pleasure. He wasn't aware that he was rock hard until his hand automatically wrapped around his erection through his pants. He stroked back and forth. He knew he would be able to watch in peace and quiet because he'd ordered all of his guards to leave him be. He watched as she arched her back and screamed out her pleasure. His fist was flying over his cock until he found his own release. He didn't know why she'd turned him on so much. Maybe it was the fact that he knew for sure that she was Furion. The glowing hand print he could see now had somehow fueled him in his quest for release. He growled at his weakness and went to go shower. His cinnamon haired hellcat sank once again into the warm water with a renewed relaxation.


End file.
